


Pizza boy

by Safr2n



Series: Inseparable [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delivery boy Minho, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Minho is this beautiful delivery boy. Thomas tries to ask him out. However, he wasn't excepting Minho to flirt with him.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inseparable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Pizza boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pizza boy
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to James Dashner
> 
> Notes: This is the english translation of my fic Pizza boy. Lot of fluff and bad flirting. I did the translation myself so if there is any mistake, it's normal. Thank you!

Thomas felt lonely. It had been days now. Teresa, his sister, hadn't come to see since a long time and he couldn't even see her at the University. Ever since she started dating Aris, she spent all her time with her lover and didn't have time for her twin brother.

His best friend, Newt, went back to England to see his family and of course Alby - the blonde's boyfriend and also a friend of Thomas - went with him. It would be the first time he would officially introduce his partner to his family. Since there was a week off, they had decided it would be a good time to do it.

So, far from his family and his friends, Thomas felt lonely. And sad.

He hadn't eaten much for the past few days. He had no motivation or strength to prepare something to eat.

But that night, he was hungry. Very hungry. And he craved pizza. Deciding he deserved it - after all, he was doing well in school and he did more sport than necessary - he took his phone and choose the delivery app. He rarely used it, but during some party nights with his friends he had often ordered pizza from it.

He was about to confirm his order when he saw the little text box for special requests. He had never used it before, but he since he was bored and wanted to have fun, at least a little, an idea came to mind.

He wrote: "Send your cutest delivery boy."

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Okay, that was maybe the best idea or the worst idea of the whole century.

When the bell rang, Thomas had almost forgot his little demand. He was playing a game on his phone and just didn't think about it again.

But when he opened the door, he found himself in front of the most beautiful man he ever saw.

He looked a bit older than him and was obviously of Asian origin. He was displaying a smile enhanced by beautiful dimples and his dark eyes were shining. His built was also quite imposing – his uniform seemed a little small on him, his arms and chest were stretching the t-shirt, which allowed anyone to take a look at his impressive muscles. His skin was tan and looked so soft that the temptation to caress it was almost uncontrollable.

Thomas was drooling in front of this Greek god. He was more than just cute – he was gorgeous.

He wanted to keep him to himself.

"Cheese pepperoni pizza's for here?" the delivery boy asked, making the young man snap back to reality. "Oh-h, yeah! Sorry!" he replied, cheeks burning.

He only hoped the man straight out of his dreams wouldn't notice it.

He took few bills from his pocket and without even counting them, gave them all to the Asian man, took the box, and closed the door as fast as possible. The moment the face of the delivery boy was out of sight behind the closed door, Thomas felt completely stupid. He was tempted to open it again to apologize for his rudeness, but the boy must have been gone by now. He had acted out of panic and he regretted not saying at least "Hi!" Yeah, why did he not at least said "Hi?"

He felt so dumb. The man of his life had been right in front of him and he acted like an absolute moron.

He ate his pizza, feeling even lonelier.

* * *

When Jorge had told him another order asking for the cutest delivery boy had just been sent, Minho had sighed. Probably some girls, again, who were desperately looking for a boyfriend or even just a one night stand. And since he was indeed the cutest boy of the pizzeria, it was always him who had to deliver those orders.

So, he had to continually reject the many advances he received. Let's just say that… girls weren't really what he was interested in.

Zart, another delivery boy and Minho's close friend, could easily do it, but Jorge was strict. They asked for the prettiest one, they'll get the prettiest one. It was a bit mean to his blond friend, but the Asian couldn't deny that he was cuter.

So, he was very surprised when, this time, it was a boy who opened the door. A boy… or rather an angel. With his golden colored eyes, his perfect cheekbones covered in moles, his brown tousled hair, his beautiful lips… The man in front of him could only be an angel. Someone so adorable couldn't exist.

He had been a bit disappointed when said angel had abruptly shut the door close, but given his red cheeks and the huge tips the boy gave him – he had given a lot more money than needed – Minho couldn't complain much. The angel must had fell for him.

He only hoped to see him again.

And his wish was granted faster than expected since, the exact next day, he found himself in front of the same door, with the same order, and the same special request in hand. He couldn't help his habitual smirk from coming up when the young man opened the door. He seemed even more beautiful than yesterday.

"Oh, great!" he said, seeming relived.

"What?"

"I was hoping it would be you" he continued. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was rude."

"You ordered a pizza just to apologize?"

"U-uh… yes."

His cheeks were once again red and Minho knew his heart could not take it much longer. He was so cute. If it was up to him, he would take this angel in his arms and bring him somewhere safe to protect him from anything.

"I-I… Hum… You…" The young man looked uncertain.

"Yes?"

"U-uh, nothing, thanks for the pizza."

He then took some bills and, as a repeat of last time, gave the money to Minho before closing the door, pizza box in hands, leaving the latter surprised, but with a smile on his lips.

It was now certain that the young brown-haired man wasn't indifferent to Minho. He was tempted to knock at the door once again and kiss this irresistible angel silly, but told himself it was probably wiser to take it slow. Even if he didn't really know him, this young man was too precious to risk losing him.

* * *

Thomas banged his head once again on his kitchen table. _What an idiot. What an idiot!_

Not even able to ask the man of his dream for his name. The best thing he had found was to order once again, so the Asian wouldn't think he was an asshole and at least try to start a conversation with him, but he had totally failed.

This perfect man made him so nervous. He was probably not even interested in men, so Thomas was already stressed about that, moreover, he also was losing all his means in front of this living god. He was totally screwed.

But he was determined. And even if it would result in failure, he wanted to try. That's why, the next day, he ordered again from the pizzeria. This time, he chose a salad. Yesterday's pizza was still half eaten in the fridge.

When the bell rang, Thomas ran to the door, hasty to see the beautiful delivery boy. He would at least get a name this time, he swore it.

Like expected, the Asian man was behind the door, a small box in hands.

"So tonight's Cesar salad?" the latter said, smirking. "Pizza was getting old?"

"U-uh, yeah… right."

_Klunk_ , that wasn't a good start.

"Uh… You" he tried again, not with much success. He took a deep breath and said "What's your name?"

_Yes! I did it!_

The man raised an eyebrow, but his smirk stayed on.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked in a mocking tone, as if he already knew the effect he had on Thomas.

"Uh… I-I…"

And there it goes again. His cheeks were hotter than ever.

"Name's Minho" the delivery boy answered, taking pity on the young man. "You?"

_Minho…_ Nice name. And if Thomas remembered correctly, that was a Korean name.

"I-it's Thomas."

_Bra-vo. Not even capable of answering a simple question without stuttering._

" _Thomas"_ the young man repeated. "I quite like it, but I prefer calling you _angel."_

His heart skipped a beat. _Angel?!_ It was now official, Thomas was going to die of love for this man. Feeling his knees going soft, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay in front of Minho staring at him much longer.

He couldn't do it. He repeated last night's events. He only let out the breath he was holding once the door was closed behind him, his heart shattered into pieces for another wasted golden chance.

* * *

Minho was back from a delivery when Jorge called out for him.

"Here, there's a special request for you."

Curious, he took the order and immediately recognized the address. _Thomas._ This time, in the request box, he had written "Send Minho", which made him smile. He couldn't wait to see his angel.

Now knowing the way perfectly, Minho arrived in front of the now familiar door even faster than in the past days.

Holding the Greek salad, he rang the bell. He showed his best smile when the door opened, making sure his dimples were on full display.

"You know, my _beautiful_ angel" he started when Thomas was in full sight "I'm flattered you want to see me so much, but four nights in a row? I'll start wondering if you haven't started an obsession. Or do you just want to apologize once again for always slamming the door in my face?"

Of course, Minho was being sarcastic and knew very well that Thomas didn't do it out of rudeness. It was pretty clear that he was desperately trying to asking him out. Minho would immediately say yes, he wanted this boy so much.

"Uh-h, no… Yes!" Thomas said, seeming distraught once again.

So the pet name still had its effects.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Intimidated?"

"Uh… maybe, I don't know…"

The Asian smiled all the more. "Oh, my angel, don't be" he said while taking the youngest one's chin in his fingers. "Someone like you should be protected at all cost, you don't have to be intimidated."

"I-I uh… I-I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything, angel."

Did Minho make sure to say "angel" as much as possible just to see the young man's reaction? Yes. And he wasn't ashamed of it. He was totally flirting with Thomas all while working, but who was going to stop him? Each day, he felt his heart beating even more for this angel. He was falling in love.

"Here, your salad"

"Thanks" the boy whispered before giving Minho the money, once again leaving a good tip.

But the young man refused the tip this time. He felt bad to receive money from someone he liked. "No, take it back. Just seeing you is enough."

He couldn't hold back the wink that followed. Thomas's reaction was simply delicious. He shivered from head to toes before slamming the door once again, leaving Minho with a tender smile on his visage.

Thomas was too adorable.

* * *

It was the fifth night in a row. And it was ridiculous. He was probably even more of an idiot in Minho's eyes. Even if the Asian man seemed to be flirting with him, it could also be a way of making fun of him. He hoped it wasn't the case.

But he still wanted to try. He wasn't going to let it go that easily. A deep intuition was telling him that Minho was the man of his life. He couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste.

Still, when he opened to door that night, his knees almost failed him. The young man standing in the doorstep was even more gorgeous than the previous nights. His eyes were sparkling in joy and his hair was styled in a way that showed off ever details of his beautiful face.

"My angel" he started with a honeyed tone. "If you want to see me so badly, you just have to say so."

Thomas loved this pet name. He didn't know why, but every time this perfection of a human being pronounced this word with sweet voice, he melted. But now wasn't the time. He had a goal to accomplish. He took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"A-actually, yes, I want to see you."

Okay, maybe not so clearly, but he did it! He did it!

By Minho's surprised, but satisfied, look, he knew that his boldness had its effect.

The oldest one, while keeping his eyes locked to Thomas, put the order – a pizza this time – on the small table near the door before coming closer to the young man. Seeing that he wasn't stepping away, he went a little further and gently slithered his arms around the brunet's hips.

Being this close to Minho was such a crazy experience. His heart was beating fast. Too fast. His smell intoxicated him and he was sure he was going to lose his mind.

"Yeah?" the delivery boy said, smirking. "Do you have something to tell me?"

His tone was a flirting one, indicating he was well aware of Thomas's attraction towards him.

But two could play this game.

Thomas put his arms around the Asian man's neck, bringing his face closer to his. He put on his best smile and completely dived into the beautiful dark eyes in front of him.

"Well…" he started with a tone he hoped sounded confident "I was wondering if you were free… someday…"

"Are you asking me out?" Minho replied while raising an eyebrow, grinning.

"Yes."

There wasn't a smile in existence more radiant than the one Thomas was seeing right now. Minho looked like the happiest man alive.

"Finally" he said "I was wondering when you were going to ask me, angel."

"Does that mean yes?" Thomas mocked in return.

The Asian boy got even closer. Their lips were almost touching, intertwining their breaths. It was so tempting to just cut the distance and kiss this man. He was sure the living god could feel his heartbeats resonating against his muscular body.

"I finish my shift in one hour" Minho informed "but once I'm done, I'll come back and I'll be yours, my angel."

Thomas couldn't resist anymore, he had to kiss him. Once his lips were on the attractive man one's, he knew. Minho was the man of his life. There weren't any doubts now.

The kiss was soft and short, lasting only few seconds. But it was the best kiss of his life. He already wanted more.

"Then go" Thomas said, reluctantly pulling away from Minho "and comeback quickly."

"As fast as possible." Before leaving, he added with a wink: "I know the way by heart now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of my translation this time, I'm getting better!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it and sorry for that bad flirting, I really don't know how flirting works hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
